Bella McCarty
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett McCarty were hunting when they heard a baby cry that belonged to baby Bella. Not wanting to leave her they take her in as Bella McCarty. They run away and set up their family of 3. What'll happen when they see the Cullens in the future?
1. Bella

**An extra idea…hope you all like! **

Rosalie POV

"Babe come on, we need to go hunt" Emmett said and took my hand.

"See you guys later" I smiled at the family who said their good-byes as we left.

"Ok let's go" I said as Emmett and I ran into the trees and bounded over the river. I smiled as he chased me against a tree.

"Bid teddy bear" I giggled as he kissed me. It got a little more passionate until we heard a few deer run by.

"Come on" I said as I drained them, and Emmett drained the bear that was about to attack one.

"Are we allowed to hunt near the meadow?" Emmett asked. We knew out brother's meadow was his person space which we didn't violate.

"I don't think so, but I heard some deer so I'm going to go that way but not near it" I said and ran off. Listening for more deer but that's not the only thing I heard. A baby cry!

"Emmett! Hear that?" I asked nervously. We were quiet and his face got concerned.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A baby cry!" I said and ran to where it was. There was a basket with a little baby girl inside. On her head was a fuzz of mahogany hair and she was crying. She had no teeth and looked around to be a few months old. I picked her out and started bouncing her.

"Shh, sweetie, it's ok" I cooed looking around.

"Whoa! A real baby" Emmett said and looked.

"Yeah, Em! A real baby! Where did she come from?" I asked and we both looked around.

"I don't see anyone. But look! There's a note" he said and pointing inside.

"_Dear whoever finds this. Thank you for finding our baby girl. We hope you can give her a better home and life than we can. We're teen parents and out on our own. Please give her the best and when she's older tell her about us and that we love her so much. This is for the best; we want our daughter to have the best life we can give her. Thank you. _

_Sincerely Charlie and Renee Swan. P.S. can you name her Isabella?" _Emmett read. I looked down at the little baby girl who had tears coming out her doe like chocolate brown eyes. She stopped crying.

"What can we do?" he asked. I handed Bella safely over to him and he cradled her in his arms.

"Give her what her parents wanted. A family" I said and smiled.

"Us as parents?" he asked.

"Yeah! This is fate giving us our wish of a child" I smiled. He looked to Bella's face and smiled.

"She's beautiful" he said. I nodded.

"She is" I said.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" he asked.

"No! I don't want to burden them! We'll do this on our own" I said. He nodded.

"Want me to get our stuff?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me Bella back. I cooed at her as she was sleeping.

"Come back with it, someone asks say we're going on a long vacation a getaway. Get the cars too. Drive yours and bring me my keys I'll pick it up tomorrow" I said. He nodded and left.

"Little baby girl you're going to have the best life Bella" I whispered to her and gave her a gentle kiss. She fell back asleep and I waited for Emmett.

About 30 minutes later Emmett showed up with his Jeep.

"Alice helped. She put everything in" he said as the window rolled down. I nodded and got in.

"Where are my BMW keys?" I asked. He shook them in his hand grinning.

"Ok time to start out new life, Daddy" I smiled as I ran my finger from her forehead and down her nose gently.

"Yeah" he smiled and we were off.

**I hope you like my idea! Well, hope you like! **

**Lizzy **


	2. Diapers?

**Hola! So tired! Plzz read! **

RPOV

We were heading to the other side of Washington, near the border of Idaho. Hopefully Alice wouldn't see this and stop us. We knew how to block her, and Emmett did that to tease Alice and annoy her. It made me sad to think I would never see her and the family again, but I was doing this for my daughter. I smiled at the thought and looked to Bella who was sleeping peacefully in my arms.

It all happened in a snap! We leave the family saying we would be right back, go hunting, hear Bella cry, and next thing we now we're parents to her! Heading towards the other side of the state! I bit my lip as we looked outside.

"Where would we live?" I asked Emmett. He stopped at a red light then looked to me then Bella.

"We'll figure it out Rose, we always do. We got a shit load of money, we can get a house, I can get a job I'll the money in" he said. I stared at him. he's always been a joker about a situation and would probably make a joke about jobs.

"You're joking?" I asked. He looked at me with a serious look on his face. Who is he, and what has he done with my husband?!

"I'm not! How else would we get money!? I mean it doesn't grow on trees! But that would be awesome!" He smiled. I smiled as his child side shown.

"Well that won't be a problem" I said. He nodded and came to a stop at another light.

"I guess it won't" he said. I sighed as Bella started fussing and whimpering not fully crying, but still enough to get the same attention.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked looking to her small face.

"I don't know! She can be hungry, tired, diaper change! I don't know!" I said worriedly.

"There's a CVS a few minutes from here, we can get some stuff we need then see what happens?" he asked. I nodded as he made a U-Turn and drove towards CVS. I sighed as he pulled up the road into a parking lot. After he came to a stop I got out and put Bella in Emmett's arms as we walked into the store. Grabbing a basket and going towards the aisles I saw baby spoons, food, diapers, pacifiers, and all sorts of other baby needs. I put the spoons, baby food, powdered formula, bottles, pacifiers, and a few other essentials. Smiling I put it inside the basket and walked up to the front cashier. She smiled at Emmett and I and quickly scanned the items.

"Your total is 30.40" she smiled. Emmett handed me a wad of cash that I counted out and handed her. she gave me my change and we were out of there.

"Ok so what does she need?" Emmett asked. I shrugged and took a breath.

"Ok lay her on seat" I said. he carefully laid Bella on the seat of the Jeep and I undid her pink onesie she on and saw a diaper. Taking the tape strips apart I took off her diaper. Emmett handed me one out of the stack and I put it under he little bum, taping it together she still whimpered. At least she had a clean diaper!

"It didn't work" Emmett said nervously. Taking the water bottle Alice put in here to seem normal I added it in and put some formula in. Shaking it I put it between Bella's lips an she started suckling. I smiled as she ate and Emmett stood there in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know what to do?" he asked.

"Having a doctor in the house, Carlisle, makes it easier to get to the maternity ward and I saw one of the mothers who didn't breast-feed do it." I shrugged. **(A/N Saw my Auntie to this to my little cousin! Love you Nat! Love you Davie!) **

"Ok, well let's hit the road" Emmett smiled. I sighed and nodded.

I still need to get my car…

**Just a little something, showing Rosalie's maternity side showing. **

**Lizzy **


	3. Shots

**Hey! I'm sick! With Strep Throat, so I'm home. **

EPOV

Months have passed since Bella has become a McCarty like Rose and I. We bought a 2 story home with a big kitchen, not like we'll need it, a big TV area with rug flooring for Bella to play, Bella's medium sized bedroom, Rose's and mine bedroom, and 3 extra rooms with bathrooms in each. A big garage for our cars, a dining room like the one in the Cullens' house, a big living room, and TV room upstairs.

I work at a repair shop for cars, fix tires, look under the hood, sell parts, and other things. It pays pretty good (**A/N my cousin owns a repair shop like this and it's so cool! It does pay very good!), **Rose and Bella often visit me and the guys from the shop and they love Bella when she smiles at them. I love my job because of the friends I've made, the cars I get to repair, it's a challenge sometimes but that's why I love it! The people who stop by are nice and talk to us. It's one of those jobs where you don't ever want to quit, but eventually you have to. I do because of our appearance, but damn I'll miss them!

Rose works as a assistant for the editor and chief of _Us Magazine. _She sometimes has to bring work home with her, but she always finds a way to fit Bella and myself in her schedule. Rose loves to get to wear the designer clothing and the articles she gets to help with. Meeting the celebrities she interviews, people she meets, the friends she makes. They all adore their job, but not as much as my Rosie. She works to damn hard, but the best part is she loves it. When we move, she's going to as her boss if she can take her work home with her, and to video chat.

Bella has grown so much! She started eating baby food, and mushed up food like yogurt, and is trying to talk but just ends up as gurgles. She is 5 months and turns a year old September 13th. She's the best baby anyone can ask for. She sleeps through the night, only cries when she needs something, and is a happy baby. Always giggling, and laughing. She loves watching TV in the morning with Rose and I and if she doesn't she'll either tug on our pant leg or something and point the TV. Damn I don't know where she gets her smarts, but thank you for her smarts!

"Emmett have you seen Bella?" Rose shouted from upstairs. I immediately began to panic until something tapping my leg. I looked down and there was Bella giggling away as the tugged on my pant leg and smiled.

"She's down here Rose!" I shouted back to her and picked Bella up.

"What's up, Princess?" I asked and picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek and all over her chubby making her giggle like a mad baby. She gurgled and pointed to the kitchen. I laughed and took her there opening the fridge and taking some yogurt out. taking one of those baby spoons I sat her in my lap in the TV room and fed her yogurt. She seemed to of liked this new one Rose bought and ate the whole thing. She must've been really hungry!

"She has a doctors appointments and can't be late!" Rose said coming downstairs. Bella was crawling away on the carpet and I was on my stomach watching her and the TV.

"Well, we're having daddy daughter bonding time!" I said and she kneeled down next to me. Bella was sitting on her butt now and chewing on her pudgy fingers. Crawling back she sat in front of Rose and I.

"Do you think she can walk yet?" I asked.

"No usually it ranges from 8 to 10 months and 10 months to 14 months" Rose sighed.

"Well that's good to know, we don't have to be chasing after her" I said. Rose nodded and held Bella ups tanding by her hands. She was wobbly and started bouncing her knees up and down. we laughed as she grinned and made noises.

"What happens when she starts walking?" I asked.

"Baby gates, baby locks, we have to baby proof the house!" she laughed as Bella landed on her butt. Hard. Her bottom lip quivered as her eyes got wide.

"Oh baby don't cry!" Rose said and laid her on her lap. Bella's lip still quivered but calmed down slightly.

"She's making me go soft!" I said. Rose laughed and kissed me cheek.

"Daughters tend to do that" she grinned. I huffed.

"Isn't there a doctors appointment to get to?" I asked. She nodded and checked her phone.

"In about 10 minutes" she said. I nodded and we continued to lay and play with Bella as our little family.

* * *

"Let's go!" I smiled and took Bella from Rose blowing a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled and patted my face with her chubby fingers.

"Ok you two, time for Bella to go to the doctors" Rose smiled. I nodded as we left the house and I locked the door. Rose put Bella in her car seat, and she got in on the other side.

"So what does Bella have that she needs to go to the doctor?" I asked Rose taking one hand off the wheel of the car and holding it out for her, and she took it.

"Just a check up, and shots" she said.

"Shots?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah you know shots, where they stick a need in you and put vaccines in you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"My poor baby" She sighed and looked to the happy baby in the back seat.

"But if she needs them she needs" I answered. She nodded again and raised our hands and let them fall over and over again.

"I've been thinking" Rose said. I glanced at her and look to the road in front of me.

"About what?" I asked.

"The family" she said and looked to me.

"What about them?"

"I was going to the house to pick up my car I was supposed to pick up months ago, but I haven't because of Bella" she said and looked behind her to see Bella who was bouncing her waves of hair making spit bubbles. I smiled at her in the mirror.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"If you could stay home with her, and I can go pick up the car." she said. I bit my lip.

"Are you going to talk to them, or just take it when they're not there? I know when Alice, Jazz, and Edward go to school Esme goes hunting and Carlisles at work" I asked.

"No, I can't because Edward reads minds and you and Bella are in my mind all the time and I don't want him seeing her. We don't want them telling the Denalis and then having the Volturi become involved." she said.

"Good idea! I don't want to expose Bella to the world of vampires yet" I said. Her head whipped to mine and she stared.

"What?" she asked clearly shocked.

"We aren't going to tell her until she's 18, agreed?" I asked.

"No! She's going to be human! I will _not _damn her to this life!" she hissed.

"So you'd rather be a 20 year old with a 80 wrinkly daughter?" I asked. She grimaced.

"We'll talk about it when she's older" she said.

"Alright then" I said. She smiled and turned on the radio.

* * *

"Bella McCarty?" the nurse said happily. Rose stood up and I carried Bella into the office with Rose close behind me.

"Can you lay her right there, so I can take her weight" the nurse said and I cautiously put on the baby weight.

"She's a little over weight, are you feeding her anything that may cause this?" the nurse asked taking Bella's temperature and writing it down.

Rose's protective side kicked in as she was about to tell her nurse off, when I nudged her and nodded over to Bella.

"No, we haven't" Rose answered sweetly it made me want to puke. If I could anyway. The nurse took the hint and stopped asking questions.

"Ok, it may just be she has extra baby fat as we would say" she explained and Rose mimicked her with a high pitched voice too low for her to hear.

"Just follow me to room A and the doctor will be with you" she smiled and led us to a room with pictures of Disney princesses were and fairy tale pictures. Rose sat on the long cushioned bed sorta thing and had Bella in her lap. I saw on the cushioned chair that spun around.

"Look Rose!" I smiled and spun around laughing like a maniac. Bella was giggling and clapping her hands.

"My god, you're as immature as a 3 year old!" she hissed. I grinned and just sat there until the seat stopped spinning.

"It stinks in here" I said.

"It's a doctors office Em" she answered. I rolled my eyes and blew out air like a horse. Bella giggled and did it herself.

"Did you copy daddy?" I asked. She smiled again and started laughing. I did it again, and she copied me. the door opened and she blew another gush of air. A man walked in with a stethoscope around his neck and a chart in his hand.

"Is she a happy baby" the doctor asked.

"Very" I said. He smiled and looked to Bella.

"I'm Dr. Price, you must be The McCarty and this little Bella McCarty" he said and smiled at Bella.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie" she said.

"I'm Emmett" I said and got up and stood with Rose and Bella.. Dr. Price took the spinny chair and took the stethoscope from his neck and put something in his ears then put something on Bella's back.

"Well I'm going to go through the regular check-up routine and then come back with her shots" he said and put this light in Bella's ear, she started squirming and he took it out.

"All done princess, I just needed to check your ears!" Dr. Price said and checked the other one. Bella started whimpering and Rose rubbed her arm gently to calm her down.

"Ok see all done!" he said and checked her temperature again.

"98.6" he said.

"Isn't that high?" I asked worried for Bella.

"It's perfectly normal body temperature" he answered. I nodded relieved there was nothing wrong with my daughter.

"Ok I'll be right back" he said and left.

"He's nice" Rose said.

"Paging Dr. Faggot!" I said. Rose glared.

"Language Emmett!" she hissed.

"Sorry I just love that movie!" I said.

"It's about guys getting drunk, getting drugged, and remembering nothing the next day! Then they lose their best friend the day of his wedding!" she exclaimed

"That's what makes it funny!" I said. She rolled her eyes and Dr. Price came back with a tray with a syringe with a needle, a cotton bottle, and a band-aid.

"Ok Mrs. McCarty if you can just keep her on your lap and try to calm her down while I give her the shot" he said once he cleaned Bella's tiny arm. She looked at him and started getting worried looking to me, then Rose.

"It's ok" I said and rubbed her tiny hand. She started crying once he put the needle in and took it out. She started crying more and snuggled into Rose.

"See that wasn't bad" Dr. Price said. Bella stared at him with teary eyes as he put on a pink band-aid.

"You're all done!" Rose smiled and I wiped Bella's tears with my thumb. She looked to me with the look that said 'why did you let them do that to me?'. I felt horrible for letting them do that, but I don't want her to be sick when she's older.

"See you next time Bella" Dr. Price waved and we left the office.

"That wasn't so bad" I said. Rose snorted as we got in the car. Rose strapped Bella in her car seat and got in the front.

"Yeah as if a needle going through your skin doesn't hurt!" she said sarcastically.

"Ok Diva" I rolled my eyes.

"First order of business. When are you leaving?" I asked. She bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Later tonight" she said. I nodded and we got in the car.

**Aw! I took my sis to get shots how she reacted. Based off of my sissy. **

**Lizzy **


	4. Memories

RPOV

Today I'm going to see my old family. I knew it would be hard because I love my brothers and my sister. I love my parents, but I was making this decision for Bella and Emmett. We wanted to give her as normal as a life possible. She's our little miracle.

"Em, I'm going to go now." I whispered not wanting to wake up Bella who was watching a baby Einstein DVD which she fell asleep in the middle of.

"Alright, see you later babe" he whispered and pecked me on the lips.

"Bye baby" I said and kissed Bella's head gently.

"See you later" I said and walked outside putting on my sunglasses and walking out to the end of the drive. Taking off my heels I ran into the woods and just kept running. When a human walked by I slid on my heels and walked along the road. Occasionally getting hit on my men in cars. Dicks.

"A while to go Rose, a while to go" I told myself and kept running.

I felt my thirst getting over me and I took down a few deer and I hunted along the way. An elk or two along the along the way just to control my thirst for being around the humans in Forks.

Coming to Seattle I smelt the rain in the air and smiled at the comforting air. It doesn't rain as much as Forks, Seattle, and Port Angeles does, but it does rain still and is cloudy and gray.

"Welcome to Forks, yeah not for long" I muttered and decided to walk to the house. It wouldn't hurt my feet as it would a human. Sighing as I passed the high school on the sidewalk and walking past it.

Passing the homes on the street, I saw the woods and I took off my heels once again I ran and took out a few animals and then went to the Cullen home. I saw through the garage window my red BMW sitting there. Taking a deep breath and blocking my mind from Edward, and walked in.

"Hello?" I asked drawing out the 'o'. I was checking to see if anyone was here. Thank god they weren't here. I walked all the way in and closed the door. I inhaled the scents of my siblings and parents. I smiled at the comforting I've grown used to.

Walking around I saw the video game remote on the couch and magazines. I smiled Alice and Jasper. There was a sheet of music on the table and it was titled 'Unknown'. I smiled Edward. I saw the kitchen and the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling like you see in human homes. It amazed me how Esme could be so fascinated with human food. I remember her getting mad when we canceled her Food Network channel with Rachel Ray.

I went upstairs and saw the pictures hanging from the walls, and the high school graduation gowns and caps. I continued to explore the empty house and was hit with memories from over the years I've lived here, and it was nice to remember. I grabbed my keys and opened the garage door. They took Edward's car. Jasper's truck and Alice's Porsche was there.

"Bye, I love you guys. Don't forget that" I smiled sadly and drove off.

* * *

That was hard. Saying good-bye. And they never knew I was really saying good-bye for good. They thought I was saying good-bye and then Emmett and I coming back. In truth, that could never happen.

I know I can be self-centered, a bitch, and center of attention. That all changed. I seem to value things for what they are now and not because I have them. Just like Bella. I loved her because I finally had her, and now I love her because she makes me happy, I get to experience what it's like to be a mother for more than a day. I get to be a real mother. Well, not experience the labor, and have your child look like you, but be a mother.

"Babies, I'm home!" I said and walked inside the security system beeped two times as I closed the door.

"I'm not a baby!" Emmett pouted while walking to the kitchen where the garage door lead to.

"You're my baby" I said and kissed his pouting lips. I smiled against them and gave him another kiss before breaking apart.

"Where's Bella?" I asked,

"On the couch watching that baby Einstein" he said.

"You can't leave her on the couch alone!" I cried and rushed over to see her sitting on the couch clutching her lamb to herself while watching TV. It was Spongebob.

"Emmett! This is not Baby Einstein!" I scolded.

"It was boring!" he whined.

"Well it makes her smarter!" I glared. He sighed and just sat down.

"I can't believe you just left her like that!" I said.

"She's fine! Trust me I left her like that for an hour once and she just sat there staring at the screen" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Emmett" I said and got out some baby food to feed to Bella. She was sitting on the couch smiling and reaching her hands out to the TV while looking at it in awe. It was quite amusing to watch your daughter be so absorbed in a little show.

"Baby! Mommy missed you" I smiled at her as she looked to me her mouth in a shape of an 'O'. It was adorable. I set her in my lap and she snuggled into me. Smiling I stroked her hair and Emmett joined us. I set her in between and she snuggled her way into both of us. Her head was on Emmett's chest as she sucked on her thumb and yawned.

This is how it should've been a long time ago.

**Just some fluff. Review! **

**Lizzy**alf trGaklsfsd

aHal fskjfdjk


	5. Play Groups and The Garage

RPOV

"Babe, don't you think that you should get Bella into some friend groups with kids her age, well age in months?" Emmett asked and boomed his laugh. I rolled my eyes but Bella was laughing like a mad baby.

"See! Rose she likes it! Don't you Bella?" he asked and boomed a laugh. Bella just giggled and smiled.

"All she does is giggle, smile, laugh, well just do things that says she's happy" Emmett said

"What do you want her to do?" I asked.

"I don't know! Something interesting!" he said.

"Like what?! She's almost 7 months old!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don' know, talk?" he asked.

"Well talk to her!" I shrugged. He started making faces at her and singing to her. It was such a site. Who knew that the big video game lover, betting man became a softie, daddy.

"Hello! Daddy's here! ABCD…" he went on.

"Emmett! She's too young to learn her ABC's!" I said. he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well she's going to be Baby Einstein won't you?" he asked Bella who was holding on to his hands while bouncing up and down.

"Emmett! Of course she'll be smart! But she's too young to understand" I said.

"Boy I wish Eddo was here to listen to her little thoughts. I'm so curious" he said and stared at Bella who's mouth was in a 'O' and patting Emmett's face with curiosity.

"Emmett you know as much as I do, I wish they could share out joy with us. But do you want Bella to be taken away forever?" I asked. He protectively held Bella against him.

"No" he said.

"Then we made the right decision." I said. he sighed.

"How was the visit to Cullens?" He asked.

"Good, they weren't there like you said, and I just walked around, explored. Got the car back obviously. " I said. He nodded.

"It's hard, but we're getting there" he said. I nodded.

"I still think we should get Bella in a playtime daycare place" he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That's a good idea actually." I said. He nodded and bit his lip casually. Something he picked up from Alice.

"It is! It'll give her some people to find. She be with other infants her age, and we'll make friends in this town" he said.

"I like that" I said. He smiled as Bella looked to him and yawned.

"She's a tired one" I replied to her tiny yawn and sat down on the rug on my stomach, my legs up and my feet in the air. Emmett copied me and Bella sat down on her blanket and laid down, clutching her stuffed lamb to herself as she mouth went in a little 'O' as she yawned and fell asleep.

"I'll try and find something" I said referring Bella to finding a play group.

"It'll be good for her" He said as I picked her up and laid her on the couch. She was so beautiful in her sleep.

"It will. It'll make her life as normal as It can. Before she's 18 at least"

***Bella McCarty* **

Walking to the entrance with Bella on my hip whose playing with my hair that was on my collar bone, and my purse on my other shoulder. Emmett was at the shop, so he couldn't come.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie McCarty I was wondering if there were any groups like play groups of kids her age" I asked and gestured towards Bella.

"Yes we have groups like that. It's where parents, both mothers and fathers, come and bring their kids ages 5 months to 1 years. The children usually just play with blocks, which we disinfect daily to prevent sickness, play with other children, or play with their parents. The parents talk and it's a great way to bond with your child and meet new people. Here's a flier" the lady at the desk smiled and handed me a neon pink paper.

"I will thank you. Do you mind if I look around? I just moved here" I said.

"Oh of course!" she smiled. I opened the door and to my left was a glass door that led to the gym and straight ahead was a pool. It was very big and I saw kids around 6 and 7 playing inside. To my right was another building and I headed over to it, Bella making her baby noises in my ear. I opened the door and there were doors with a window for peeking in. They looked like old school doors but without the metal criss-cross things inside. I looked inside and it was a teen group. There was a girl who was slightly over weight and she was in jeans, and a regular t-shirt and a under shirt which showed. Her smile was beautiful and white with braces and had blue rubber bands on it. Her hair was long and had bronze high lights in it. She was beautiful. Her face had on a nice pink eyeshadow with a shimmer in it, and eyeliner with mascara. Her lips were a clear gloss showing the natural rose color.

I know Bella would be ask beautiful. No, even more beautiful. I walked along and peeked in another room. This room was for pre-teens around 10 and up.

The next room was kids around ages 6 through 8. They were playing duck duck goose.

The next was ages 3 to 5 and was adorable. They were playing with plastic houses and a boy and a girl were holding hands and their moms taking pictures. The dad was crossing his arms, grumbling. I take it he was the father of the girl and the other dad stood proud. I chuckled. Adorable.

The last was aged 5 months to 2 years old. I walked in and their were children Bella's age sitting on their bums and patting each others hands and smiling.

"Hi! I'm Angie welcome! Who is this?" a woman to seem in her 20's asked smiling.

"This is Bella" I said.

"Well hello Bella" she smiled.

"Do you just walk in and join?" I asked.

"Yes there is a sign up sheet each parent has to sigh outside next to the door" she smiled.

"Ok I'm just looking around" I smiled. She nodded and walked over. I walked over to a group of parents who were sitting at tables and talking.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi" a mother smiled.

"I just moved here, and my husband suggested that we find our daughter a play group. What's it like here?" I asked. I put Bella near the blocks with another girl who looked about Bella's age and they stared at each other and started babbling in baby talk.

"It's very nice here. It gives the children an opportunity to meet other children they can grow up with, and it gives us parents a chance to meet new people" a woman with red hair and blue eyes said. I sat down and smiled.

"I was thinking about putting Bella in here" I said.

"She would love it" a man spoke up.

We talked for a while and I did meet more people. This will make our appearance much more human. Back in Forks, we secluded ourselves.

"Alright well it was nice talking. I have to go. Meeting my husband at his shop" I smiled.

"Where does your husband work?" Tyler, a dad, asked.

"Outlaw Offroad" I said. (**A/N cousin's shop where he works at) **

"I love it there! Which one is your husband?" Mike asked.

"Emmett McCarty" I smiled.

"Aw! He worked on my last car! Dude is funny as hell!" he grinned.

"He is" I smiled.

"He looks like Bella. With the hair" he said.

"Yeah she gets it from him" I lied. Makes our appearances better to the humans.

"Well see you guys later. I'll bring Emmett next time" I smiled and left the building.

***Bella McCarty* **

"Emmett! Guys I'm here" I said walking in going to the where the cash register is. I dropped my purse there and Bella's baby bag.

"Rosie?" I heard Travis ask.

"The one and only!" I said.

"What's up?" he asked and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had a son who was 4 years old and a wife named Hope.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to stop by. Is Ian and Hope here?" I asked.

"Yeah in the garage you can go join them" he smiled and I went to the garage where I saw the guys and Ian who was sitting on a roll chair your see in the doctors office. Hope was sitting on one too along with Joseph and Michael. Emmett and Robert were under the hood and I saw Lyle on the other side.

"Hey Boo" I smiled walking in and Hope squealed taking Bella from me and kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Hey Hope, good to see you too" I joked.

"Hey Babe" I heard Emmett from under the hood.

"Hi Ian" I smiled and sat him on my lap.

"Hi Rosie" he smiled and his tooth was coming in. It was so cute!

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good! Mommy said I can't have a cookie" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my tummy hurted when I wanted one, and now its gooder and she still won't let me have one" he explained. I smiled at his kid words like 'gooder' and 'hurted'.

"Aw! That's not fair! Hey I got a chocolate piece in my bag. You want one?" I asked and laughed a his face in awe and he looked to Hope.

"Mommy! Can I pleeeeeease have one! I'm a good boy!" he pleaded. It was so cute!

"Can he Hope? Come on! He's fine" I said. She sighed and nodded.

I gave one to him and he stuffed it in his mouth chewing like a cow. He was so cute!

Bella and I hung out with Emmett and the guys for the rest of the day. They loved Bella and Christian was her biggest fan. He has just proposed to his fiancée, Jennie, and he always wanted a daughter like Bella. He usually baby sat her at the house with Jennie when I needed someone to watch her when I was at work and Emmett at the shop.

"Rose I think we need to get Bella home. See you guys tomorrow" Emmett smiled with a sleepy Bella in his arms. I smoothed out her hair and looked to the guys.

"She's tired. See you guys later" I smiled and walked out the garage with Emmett and Bella.

**Hey! Ok next chapter!: Bella turns 1 years old! **

**That's going to be fun!**

**Lizzy **


	6. Cereal!

RPOV

Playgroup has been a hit. Tyler's son , Conner, and Bella have really hit it off. they're

Always playing blocks and he's always playing with her pony tail. If they were older I would be suspicious, but they're almost one, they don't really know anything except how to be friends. So I have nothing to worry about. Emmett's still upset about it, but I keep reminding him she's not even a year old yet.

He became friends with Mike, Mary, Tyler, Lauren, Eric and Ruby. We had them over for football games and the wives talked it was nice. I liked having this life better than the stupid high school one. I liked being able to be an adult. Emmett liked the freedom and the responsibilities he was able to have.

Anyway, today was just a mellow day. Bella was napping and now playing with Weebles Wobbles play set. She was babbling and I dind't know what she was saying. Jibberish maybe, I don't know.

"C'mon baby girl! Say something!" I pleaded to my daughter. She smiled at me. I sighed and sat her down in her high chair in the kitchen. I got out some baby cereal to feed her and put a 'Daddy's Girl' bib on her while getting her tiny spoons. Opening the packet I began to feed her. She ate but looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me worried and looked to the door. Oh! She's waiting for Emmett!

"Sweetie, daddy's not here right now" I said and she jutted out her bottom lip.

"Aw! You're sad" I laughed. She looked to me. I ran my finger from her forehead down to the tip of her nose she calmed.

"Cereal!" she said. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Cereal!" she said and clapped. I whipped out my phone and called Emmett.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hear this!" I said.

"Cereal, cereal, cereal" Bella said over and over again.

"Bella! Daddy is so proud of you! Hey guys! Bella said her first word! It's cereal!" he laughed. I heard everyone burst out laughing and I smiled.

"Dada!" she smiled at Emmett's voice.

"Oh yeah! I'm dada!" he said. everyone on the other line burst out laughing again. I was in awe.

"Congradulations baby girl" I smiled. She looked to me and opened her mouth. I put more cereal into it and she ate.

"Emmett!" I squealed.

"I want to be there so badly! But we're teaching newbies" he said and I could practically see him pouting. I smiled and began feeding Bella.

"you can see her later tonight" I said.

"Alright. Well talk to you later. Love you. Hand Bella the phone" he said. I put the phone to Bella's ear and Emmett spoke to her.

"Dada! Cereal! Dada! Cereal!" she said happily. Her voice was like an angel's. It was high pitched and light. Full of life. One of my favorite sounds.

"I love you too Bella" he chuckled.

"Bye Emmett" I said.

"Bye Babe" he said and hung up.

I was glowing.

~*~

"Bella! Get back here!" I said in a baby voice. We were lying on the bed and she sat on my playing with my curls while watching a yellow undersea sponge. It felt good for her playing with my hair, it felt relaxing. Soon her breathing became even and she fell asleep. I decided to leave her like that and I closed my eyes for some peace, the closest thing I had to sleeping.

"Hello?!" I heard Emmett yell. Bella's head shot up and she looked to the ground and looking at me. Such a smart baby. I put her down and she crawled the stairs. She looked at me again and I picked her up taking her downstairs with me.

"Bella!" Emmett said and took her in his arms kissing her all over.

"Dada!" she yelled happily and smiled. Emmett's eyes brightened and he crushed her spinning her in a circle. Her giggled filled my ears along with Emmett's laughing.

"Have fun?" he asked. Bella blew raspberries with her tongue. Emmett took that as a yes and set her down on the floor where she crawled all around us. Her waves bounced as she blew spit bubbles and laughed.

"such a happy baby. Those kid groups are really helping" Emmett said. I nodded and she picked up a teething ring on the floor and began cheweing on it. The little white sundress flowing out around her. I smiled.

"Cereal!" she cried. (**A/N I'll put up what Bella looks like on my profile****) **

**Well there it is. **

**I changed my mind the chapter after the next oen I update will be her first birthday. Fun to write!**

**Lizzy **


	7. One Years Old!

EPOV

"So her birthday is 13th of September?" Mike asked. I nodded and put two wires together. They sparked and I jumped back quickly, not wanting to die.

"Yup. Didn't Rose give an invitation to Jessica?" I asked. He shook his head. I frowned. I though Rose handed them out. no wonder we didn't get any RSVPs. I swear I saw Rose sitting by the phone with a pissed look like 'Why aren't you ringing you damn phone?!'.

"Well, we would love to come" Mike said. I stared at Bella who was wobbly walking to the tool box near Christian, with Lori her little head band all the way around her head with a little flower on it as she smiled her two little teeth coming in. It has been hell for us at the house, Bella's crying because it hurts and her teething rings found in random places mostly under her crib, under the kitchen table, by the couch on the floor, and somewhere in the foyer.

"that would be awesome. I'll have Rose mail them. Here you give me your address" I said and he wrote it down quickly on a pad he saw on the took box. We were at the garage. I was working on his car.

"what theme is it?" he asked and spun around on the stool. I chuckled. He was a kid at heart, maybe that was why we got along so well.

"It's a polka dot theme. Rose went all out and got a little baby tiara, a little birthday princess button, and a polka dot dress. Don't tell Rose, but Bella hate for dresses. I once caught her trying to take it off and she started whimpering. I felt so bad so I changed her into one of her tiny jeans and a regular t-shirt. She was smiling and went to watch some Playhouse Jr." I said. Mike started laughing and sighed.

"Man that is funny. I won't. And you are whipped. Are you guys going to have another one after Bells?" he asked. Crap! What do I say? Hopefully Rose will play along.

"We can't. Rose wasn't supposed to have kids like she couldn't. She was so upset but Bella was our miracle baby. The doctor said we can't have any more children. So that's why I am spoiling my baby girl to the core" I half lied saying Bella was bilogicallyt ours, but it is true I wills spoil her and she is our miracle baby. I grinned leaned up to face him. His lips were pursed and looked to the ground.

"Oh. I didn't know. Well at least you have her" he said. I nodded and started up his car to see if it would work. Oil came splattering out and I went below the hood to fix it again.

"Oh what should we get her?" he asked.

"Don't get clothes. She has enough of those. Rose is a maniac shopper, her sister loves shopping. But she isn't here, she lives somewhere else and Rose took on the shopping role. But get her some toys like I don't know. What kind of stuff is Logan into?" I asked.

"He likes those Weebles Wobbles things, and stuff. I have a good idea of what to get" he said.

"Ok well you're in for a party" I laughed and continued working on his car and chatting.

~*~

"There! Now do not take your hair out Bella Bear. Mommy spent a lot of time working on it. And Emmett! Do not mess her up" Rose said in a baby voice to Bella Boo and in a stern one to me. She handed me Bella who was in her polka dot dress, she had on her little tiara, and her tiny button. Her lips on a lip gloss. Lip gloss! And on her eyes a blue eye shadow which did look good, but not a on a one year old!

"Rose, what is that on her lips and eyes?" I asked.

"Lip gloss and eye shadow. C'mon it's party!" she whined. I hated letting her mood down so I just sighed. I would take it off later.

"No makeup for you missy! When you turn 18 you are allowed. " I smiled and kissed Bella's head. She giggled and smiled.

"Daddy no dress" she said. I chuckled an 'awe' and she whimpered and started pulling at the ends like she could rip it off her body.

"Well Bella Boo, when the party starts we'll get you in your baseball outfit. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and I took her downstairs giving her a carrot to chew on. That would keep her busy.

"Emmett! Did you get the cake?" Rose asked.

"Of course I did!" I called.

"And her mini cake?" she yelled.

"Yes dear!" I called like one of those husbands who gets bossed around and they have to say that.

"Thank you" she called sweetly. I looked outside and the patio was decorated in pink, green, and white polka dots. The humans would surely get a head ache.

"It's almost 2! People will be arriving in 20 minutes! I have to get ready!" she was babbling and ran past me in those heels of hers. How does she walk in those things?

"Ok Bella let's get you changed!" I smiled. Taking her to her room I pulled out her white baseball shirt with pink sleeves. Unbuttoning the dress I slid it off her head and put the shirt on. Finding some jeans I realized they were True Religions and I was wearing them that second. I guess we'll be matching. Putting those on her I took the Angels baseball cap and put it backwards on her head. Putting her hair into a pony tail I slid it through the whole in the back of the hat. Wiping off that makeup with a baby wipe gently I found my black football eye paint and put it under her eyes. The last touch was her white socks and pink converse.

"There a mix of daddy's two favorite sports. Baseball and football" I grinned. She giggled and took the stick of black eye paint and drew it under my eyes. They looked like dots. So I wiped it off and put it on myself. There we were matching. Except I was wearing black Jack Purcell's a black muscle shirt that showed off every muscle on my chest, shoulders, and back.

"Emmett, Bella come downstairs! Ruby, Eric, and Savannah are here!" Rose said.

"Well Bella, let's go" I grinned and took her downstairs. Rose was there was her True Religion skinny jeans, black studded high heels, and a zebra striped tight tank top. Her eyes were gold and black too with a lot eyeliner and mascara. Bella would not wear that when she was older I tell ya that! She looked so hot though! I would have trouble keeping my hands off her ass.

"Emmett and Bella! Y'all look so cute matching! And nice I like the True Religion matching jeans y'all have going on" Ruby smiled with her southern accent showing through like it always has. It reminded me of Jasper.

"Thanks Ruby. But Emmett decided he wanted to dress Bella up today. I originally had her in a polka dot dress, but Emmett decided to go athletic" Rose said through her teeth, I knew I would get it later.

"Well they look cute either way." She said.

"Thank you" I said. Bella smiled at them and reached out towards Savvy and whimpered.

"Sav! Sav!" she cried. I set her down and Eric set Savannah down and the two of them went to play.

"Such a cute age." Eric said watching them go.

"Are those designer jeans Bella's wearing?" Eric asked with a smile in his tone.

"I want my baby to have the best!" Rose grinned.

"Well she does look cute" Ruby said. I grinned proudly.

"A dress for my Bella Boo? Psh, no!" I said. Rose turned and gave me a death glare.

"Sorry dear" I said in a no emotion voice like those guys on TV in the commercials.

"Wow" Eric laughed.

"Let's go Eric" I said and went outside.

"Wow. I think I will get a head ache" he said.

"Ok what needs to go?" I asked. We took a lot of the dots and put them away.

"That's better" he said. I nodded and we sat down and talked while Bella and Savannah played with bubbles.

"Those aren't toxic right?" he asked.

"Nah. They're fine. If they eat it all they do is get a little sick. Rose made sure to find the organic kind" I laughed.

"First time momma" he grinned. I nodded. we talked about a few more things and every body came. Bella was smiling and giggling happily as we all played with her.

"Where are the grandparents?" Jessica asked.

"I was adopted and Rose was raised by her aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash when I was 23, and Rose's uncle died when she was 10. her aunt is sick in the hospital and isn't expected to make it. So they can't come" I lied with sadness.

"I'm so sorry" Jessica apoligzied.

"It's fine. But they're still with us" I smiled. She smiled too and Bella tugged on my pant leg.

"Yes Bella?" I grinned and picked her up.

"Chalk!" she exclaimed with a bright smile while the parents around me laughed.

"It's with mommy. Go to mommy" I said and put her down as she walked to Rose who was talking to Lauren.

"Such a cute part of life when they only say one word which explains everything that they want" Jessica smiled at she looked to her son, Kyle, who was playing with chalk with the other children.

Bella and the other kids played with chalk bubbles, talked, and they just played like kids while us adults talked to eachother.

"Ememtt I'll go get the cake." Rose whispered and she slipped into the house. A moment later she had the cake with Bella's tiny square on top.

"Happy birthday" she sang and I put Bella on the little toddler table. everyone crouched down and rose lit the birthday candle very carefully as she stood away from it. Her face was scared as she lit it and backed away.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy britdahy to you. Happy birthday to baby Bella, happy birthday to you" we sang. Rose and I were on either side of bella as she stared at the two cakes.

"Make a wish" I heard Rose whisper to Bella. Bella just stared at I blew out the candles and I saw Lauren taking pictures of us smiling.

"Yay" we all cheered and Rose cut the cake handing it out. we all watched Bella stare at the tiny square and finally put her chubby hand into the cake and took it out. She laughed and smacked it with both hands splattering icing all over her. next she took her hand and rubbed it all over her shirt and pants.

"Those are designer!" Rose shrieked and ran to Bella, but it was too late.

Everyone burst out laughing at Bella who put her palms on her face and slid them down getting her face all green, pink, and white. Her hair was soaked in ixing and her shirt had cake on it. I stuck her hand in her mouth and she smiled wide and put her hand taking out a chunk of chocolate cake and stuffing it into her tiny mouth. I saw flash after flash and Tyler recording.

"Tyler!" I boomed.

"Rose asked!" he said laughing. I sighed and Rose and I let Bella have her fun. She took her hands and put them into my hair tangling her fingers into my locks. I sighed again and she got icing all over me with her hands and everyone laughed. She turned to Rose and played with her blonde hair, getting cake into it and on her chest and face. I saw Rose smiling out of happiness and also out of dread because she was getting icing and cake all over.

"Ok Bella all done" she said and picked Bella up.

"Cake monster!" Robbie laughed. I glanced at him with a smile.

"Ok all done" I said to Tyler but he didn't turn the camera off.

Everyone enjoyed their cake and left 20 minutes later. It took Rose a whole hour to get all the icing and cake out of Bella's hair. I took myself a shower too to get the cake off my face and hair.

Now we were just cuddled up on the couch watching Disney princesses with a sleepy Bella. Rose and I cuddled up on the couch with Bella sleeping on the cushion next to her.

"Happy birthday Bella" we both murmured and she was out like a light.

**Just some fluff. I'll put the oufits on my profile and a picture of what Bella looks like. **

**Lizzy **


	8. Dr Hanks, andEdward?

**EPOV **

_3 years later _

Hey! Well I guess you all have been wondering what shit happened the lat 3 years. Well Here's what happened.

My car business has sky rocketed and every Friday we have a BBQ with the crew. We're all a huge family. Christian and Jennie finally got married, after a year he proposed, and now they have a daughter who is turning 1 this year. She has Christian's light brown hair, and Jennie's bright green eyes. She's so adorable! I miss when Bella was that small. We all have a BBQ at our place and Ian is 7 while Bella is 4. They sometimes play mud pies together, but other than that she's a little young so he plays in the tree house.

Rose quit the magazine job. It was fun she said, but she wasn't that into it anymore. It was like an adrenaline rush before, and now it's just not what she wanted. It took time away from family and she didn't like that. She now works as a pediatrician. Since we went to college a few times, and Rose did some medical shit and she thought she could put it to good use. She worked at the children's hospital.

Bella is 4 years old now. Her voice is high soprano and she was girly, but also tomboy. She is so cute! She's in her first year of pre-school ,and is doing really well. She's a few months older than her classmates, but she's very intelligent for her age. She is also one of the students teachers favor. They speak of Bella very highly. I am so proud of my little girl. Her favorite colors change depending on her mood, she loves her hair in a pony tail or just down, and is a easy going fun and vibrant kid. She makes friends easily, and she also is only friends with boys. That's what annoys me. My little girl is all gown up.

"Daddy! Mommy and me are home" Bella yelled. I laughed, getting up from my desk and walking down the stairs. There was Bella, her wavy mahogany hair was in pig tails and she had her Converse sneakers on. She had jeans and a blue longsleeve.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I asked and picked her up.

"Miss Downy said I was a good girl. Isaac stepped on my finger, and it hurted. But I didn't cried" she said. Rose started giggling, probably from her choice of words. I smiled to keep from laughing.

"Is that so? Well is your finger better?" I asked. She nodded.

"Much better" she grinned toothily. I smiled.

"Good" Rose said and walked over.

"Well Bella, since the school year is almost over how about we go for a little vacation?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. I sat her on the counter as I grabbed a metal bottle. It was full of grizzly bear blood. I took a sip and it calmed my thirst.

"That sounds good, how about we go to-" Rose said but got cut off from her phone.

"Probably Dr. Hanks" she sighed and opened it without checking the Caller ID.

"Rosalie Hale, here. Yes Dr. Hanks?" she smirked then went emotionless.

"Dr. Hanks? Ooh, mommy I say hi!" Bella grinned while sipping on her apple juice. I laughed and Rose's expression was blank.

"Edward?"

What the fuck?

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated a little while, but here this is! I hope it was good! R&R! **

**Lizzy **


	9. You want to do what?

**Emmett POV **

Edward? I told them not to call! Well, I told Alice that but she probably didn't listen! Stupid pixie.

"_Rose? Was that a little girl I heard?"_ Edward asked. Oh shit!

"Bella honey, be very quiet, mommy's on the phone. Don't talk until she's done ok?" I whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded and did the signal for zipping her lips shut and threw the imaginary key away. I smiled at her and held her by the waist as we watched Rose.

"Yeah, we're babysitting a little girl down the street, you know, just something nice to do for neighbors" Rose lied. I bit my lip.

"_Hmph. Well, we called because we missed you and wanted to know when you're coming back. We also wanted to visit, and see how you were doing"_ Edward said. Pixie didn't tell them anything except that we left.

"Well, Edward, um I really don't know. Emmett and I got into this fight, and we're trying to repair our relationship. It might be 10-20 years? No visiting, we need to fix our realtionship" she explained. I could hear Edward's breath hitch.

"_Wow. That's a long time. We all love you, but if it's what you want to do, then we won't interfere. Just make sure, to call us a month. We miss you"_ he said. I sighed.

"Thank you Edward, I love you too. So much." Rose sighed. We all knew how much she missed her family, but it isn't safe. For Bella we always told ourselves.

_"I really miss you Rose. I never knew i would until now. Please visit." _He sighed. Damn, he's getting o me now!

"Edward..." Rose said and sighed. I knew Edward got the message.

"_Alright. I'll talk to you later, Alice is dragging us to a dance. It's casual. We have to blend in. I'm coming Alice!" _he yelled and hung up.

"Monthly phone calls?" I asked.

"Probably Esme and Carlisle" Rose said and pushed the end button with a high pitched noise and hung the phone up.

"Alright. That's over with. I'll just talk to Edward now. Did I tell you what happened at the station?" I asked. It was hell.

"No? What happened?" Rose asked and leaned against the counter. I had my arms around Bella's torso and she was playing with my hair. She loved how she could pull a curl and have it coil back in place.

"Some got offered to go to the other station and left. They're short some men, and the guys at the shop wanted to go to the police academy. We thought of training and going back to school so we could become officers" I said and bit my lip. It would be a good experience. Plus it threaten boys that come near Bella when she grew older. I shook that thought.

"That's a good idea. Plus, you're indestructible so no harm could get to you. It'll be a good living, good pay." She said and walked over playing with the collar of my shirt. Bella was swinging her legs my mine, just watching us.

"Very good pay. I could spoil my little princess and my queen" I smiled and kissed Rose on the lip. She smiled against them and kissed me once more.

"Well, is she king satisfied?" she asked and wriggled her eyebrows. I surpressed a moan.

"McCarties! Rosie! Whatdya think?" Eric burst open through the doors with the whole gang! I saw little Savannah wriggle out of Ruby's arms and run towards us. Bella was put off the counter by Rose and they ran towards each other. Their little arms open and they crashed into each other in a hug. They were giggling and eventually fell over. Everyone was laughing and the two girls started blushing. That's when our little party get together thing started. I grinned.

**RPOV**

"I hope I'm not late!" Christian and Jennie said walking in. Jennie and Christian got married a few months after he proposed. Bella was the flower girl. She looked go precious as she had a toothy grin on her face as she chucked the flowers to the ground. She earned a few laughs and chuckles along with a few 'Awes'. It was adorable. Jennie looked beautiful and a year later, a year younger than Bella, they had their little girl Jojo. She had her mother's light brown eyes, and her father's brunette hair. Safe to say, they made me godmother. Which I accepted, since Christian since we trusted him and learned to love him became Bella's godfather.

"Jojo" I smiled and took her in my arms. She hugged me back.

"Rosie" she smiled. I smiled back. Christian was playing monster with the girls, Savannah and Bella.

"Where's Lyle, Kourtney, and Angela?" I asked. They looked around and I saw little Angela running as fast as her little legs could take her and the 3 girls, Bella, Savannah, and Angela, were hugs and giggles. Angela was Kourtney and Lyle's 4 year old daughter and she was very shy, quiet, and sweet. At times, when Lyle got her hyper she was all talk and very hyper. She was bubbly and very loud. It was very entertaining.

"Down, down!" Jojo said and I put her down. she stood wobbly and walked over to the girls and just hung out with them. A year younger, not that much. I saw Emmett and the boys raiding my kitchen and the girls pulled me away.

"So, Emmett told us what happened" Kourtney said as she locked the back doors that led to the backyard, it was a thunderstorm and we didn't want the girls going outside. They were by the TV playing in Bella's playhouse.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"About your cousin, Edward, calling. How did that go?" She asked. I had my breath hitched. Damn it Emmett.

"Um, what did Emmett tell you?" I asked. I wanted to know this. Us girls went into the kitchen for some coffee. The guys were at the table.

"He told Lyle that your cousin Edward hasn't really liked very much, and hasn't kept close contact. He said all of a sudden he calls and says that he and his family miss you and stuff. I think that's weird. No offense." She said. Hm.

"Yeah it was weird. I said hi and that we missed him too and to keep him updated. Then we hung up, nothing really special" I shrugged. In truth, you never know how much you miss someone, until you're finally gone. I didn't think I'd miss Edward, I just knew I did.

"Well, that's sweet. Did you hear what the boys want to do? Oh god! I swear they're worse then drunk fraternity brothers" Jennie said and rubbed her forhead. We all laughed.

"Jen, it can't be any more worse than it already is. I mean, if the boys wan' to to police work them hell! Let 'em do it!" Ruby grinned as she said in her southern accent. I loved it! She looked soo cute when she said it! Of course she was swearing capris, bornw cowboy boots, brown tank top, and a red and white flannel over it. She was always adorable. I pulled my cardigan closer to me.

"True. I mean, Emmett said she wants to be able to do it so he can scare the boys away from Bella. Plus, I think with the shop experience I think she should do some police work to. I know a thing or two about cars" I said. the girls looked impressed.

"Well, that's awesome! The boys will have a nice time working together too. More so, than they do now. They'll be doing something productive." Jennie teased. I chuckled.

"Well at least they won't be here. Over the years we've known eachother why is my home the hotspot? I remember when you couldn't find Eric, and you called and asked if he was here. Of course he is. He's always here" I said. they laughed at that.

"It's true Rosie, your house is the one everyone just barges into! Sorry for Eric bargin' in today along with Savvy. I tried to tell him, but he doesn't listen. He's the reason for my stress" Ruby sighed.

"So how is your pediatrics going?" Ruby asked. I sighed happily and kicked off my pumps, pulling my feet in Indian style.

"Great! I love it. I love watching kids get all happy when they're in a hospital yet having good spirits" I smiled. They smiled with me.

"So, are we letting the boys do this?" I asked and bti my lip. We all turned to see Eric and Lyle making fart noises with their hands and Emmett was booming a laugh, and stuffing his face with food. I gave him a sympathy look. He'll have to throw it up later, and I'll have to comfort him.

"Yes" Lyle yelled.

"You guys are going to let us!" Ben yelled and I looked to the girls. I guess we were.

"Sure" I shrugged. The boys grinned and high fived eachother.

"Ok you're happy you're going to be policemen?" I asked. Wow, that's sad.

"Yes! We can protect the girls. Plus we like live all around here in the cul-de-sac. The girls will grow up together, and we'll be best friends!" Eric grinned.

"Anything you'll like to add Barney?" Emmett asked. Eric just shook his head no. I snorted.

"We'll go look online for the academy and sign up. It'll be great! It'll whip us into shape, phsyiccaly and mentally" Tyler grinned.

Oh god.

**Ok, so just a little something. Hey, do any of you have suggestions for my next chapter? **

**R&R **

**Lizzy **


	10. You Are Not Married!

**Bella POV **

_**5 years old-kindgarden **_

"Mommy, where is daddy?" I asked Mommy. She sighed and looked to Auntie Kourtney.

"Sweetie, your daddy is working right now. I'm sorry he couldn't be here for this special day" she said. I nodded. Daddy has to work to give us money. Or we would be lesshome! That's what Savannah's mommy told her and Savannah told me.

"Ok, kids, let's line up!" Miss Winters smiled. She was my kindergarten teacher. Today, Savannah, Angela, and I had kindergarten gradulation! I wanted Daddy to see me but Aunt Kourtney said he was working.

"Bella! We gotsta go!" Angela whined.

"Bella! Wait!" Mommy said and she got down on her knees. Does that hurt? Mommy pulled me in a hug and I hugged her back. I loved Mommy's hugs. She kissed my head and smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" she said and left. I looked to Angela and sighed. Jojo wasn't here. She was still in preschool. She's gonna be in kindergarten next year though! Yay!

"Hey Savannnah, where is Tristan and Tanner?" I asked Savannah. She looked around and I saw Auntie Erin and Uncle Braddie.

"There they are!" Angela shrieked and all 3 of us ran over to them. I saw Tristan and Tanner talking to Auntie Erin and Uncle Brad. I met Tristan and Tanner when we were going into kindergarten. Auntie Erin works with Daddy, Uncle Lyle, Uncle Eric, and Uncle Christian. They are now part of our little family! I am now very happy that they are.

Shh! Don't tell, but I have a crush on Tanner!

"Aunt Erin!" Savannah and I squealed and we ran to them. Angela went to uncle Brad, being the weird one.

"Tanner!" I giggled and gave Tanner a hug. He hugged me back and Tristan was smiling at us.

"Ok guys, we gotsta go!" Angela whined.

"See you guys later" Uncle Brad said and kissed us all on the head. When they left Miss Winter came over and gave us our paper yellow dresses and hats. I thought we looked silly but Mommy didn't think so. She said I looked pretty.

"Tanner! Yours is red!" I tattle-taled. He stuck his tongue out, and I laughed at him.

"Ok kids, lets go!" She smiled and we all yelled and screamed .Mommy told me screaming is bad for your throat, so I just yelled.

We all lined up and I was standing next to Lauren Mallory. Ew. She was a meanie and called me a stupidhead! I called her a poopyface and she left. I was happy. I pulled on her curly yellow ponytail and she screamed. All the mommies and Daddies looked at me and Mommy had a camera in her hand. She gave me a mad face and I stopped.

"Isabella!" Someone said and they didn't sound nice. I turned and there was Daddy. Daddy!

"Daddy! You're here!" I giggled at him. He told Mommy that he couldn't come! Daddy gave me a stern look and I stopped bugging Lauren. It was fun though, but I didn't want to make Daddy mad.

"Yes I'm here now pay attention baby girl" Daddy smiled as he took pictures with the other Daddies. I looked to Miss Winters who was talking and she said grownup stuff that I didn't know. Oh well. The line started to move as we got papers that said our names and grown up stuff I didn't know how to say or what they meant.

"This is the class of 2010" Miss Winters smiled. I was all giggly when Daddy picked me up and laughed. Momma came over and was smiling and she had a video camera in her hands. I made a funny face and Momma made one back at me. Her red lips were big and looked pretty. No onder Daddy loves Momma. A lot. Well, that's what Uncle Christian tells me. I blew out air and it made a motorbote nose and I giggled.

"Today we are grad…grau….gradating from kindergarden! We will go to real school and be good students. Thank you" Jessica Stanley smiled and got off the little step stool. The mommies and daddies laughed and clapped. Miss Winters told us to throw our paper hats in the air and we did. I was excited, I mean, real school! I can't wait!

"Ok, munchkin, tell Daddy what you thoguth when you saw him?" Uncle Lyle asked me as Daddy picked up Angela and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I thought Daddy was very nice to come" I told him. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek as we left school.

"I'm in the mood for some Mexican" Aunt Erin said as we got in our cars.

"Meeet us at Miguel's" Daddy said as he and Uncle Lyle swapped Angela and I. We gave eachother high fives, but only hit air and we laughed as we went with our Daddies. Daddy put me in my booster and Mommy got in the front. I pressed play on the TV in the car was watched Wizards of Waverly Place. I thought Max was cute, and Harper was funny.

"Bella, aren't you excited for big girl school?" Mommy smiled at me. I nodded fast.

"Very excited" I said in a Michelle Tanner way. Daddy and I loved to watch Full House on Saturday mornings.

"You got it dude!" Daddy said and made thumbs up. See!

"Got it!" I giggled. DAdddy pulled up to Miguel's and I saw Angela and her little 2 year old twin brothers, Isaac and Joseph, run around in circles and bug her. Angela yelled at them and they shut up. That's what Daddy tells my uncles when he wants them to be quiet.

"There they go again" Mommy sighed as she picked up and we walked to the restaurant.

"I want a quesadilla" I told Mommy.

"Then you should get one" she told me as we walked ot the table where everyone was already sitting. I sat next to Savannah and Tanner.

"Hi Bella" Tanner told me and looked to the table. He's acting silly right now, what happened?

"Tanner what happened?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder. That's what Mommy did when I was upset.

"I gotsta tell you something" he said. I nodded telling him to tell me.

"I love you" he said. I smiled.

"I know that silly!" I told him. That was a silly reason to be upset.

"No Bella, like Mommy and Daddy love" Oh! I took my hand off his shoulder and looked to Savannah whose mouth was wide open. I hope she doesn't catch flies.

"Bella, want to get married?" Tanner asked. Married? Like my mommy and daddy?

"Sure" I smiled. He gave me rock and I took it. A rock?

"What's this?" I asked.

"It shows we're married" he said happily. Oh! Ok.

"I got it" I smiled. Tanner held my hand under the table and I ate my rice and quesadilla.

"Ok guys say good-bye" Mommy told us and we all said bye and gave eachother hugs. Tristan gave Tanner and I a funny look and we ignored it.

Once we were in the car Daddy asked the one question I hoped he would never ask, "Bella, why were you and Tanner holding hands under the table?"

"His hands were cold?" I squeaked. Mommy laughed and told Daddy something in whisper. Daddy's hands got whiter than they already were as he squeezed the car-wheel. That's what Savannah said it was called. Savannah knows everything.

"Bella, you are not married" Daddy said and we drove home. It was quiet in the car.

Oh well, I guess I have to tell Tanner later.

**Just some cute fluff. Do you like the Bella POV? **

**Lovely Lizzy **


	11. The Green Manolo Blahniks!

**BPOV **

_**6**__**th**__** grade-12 years old**_

"Oh my god, Bella, you won class rep!" Angela squealed. I grinned as the class clapped for me. I was class rep, which means I can run for the school president, vice president, or secretary!

"Thank you Miss McCarty but please sit down" Mrs. Weir asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down anyway. I hated her anyway.

"Ok class now please turn to page 86 in your science book." She droned on. I gave Tristan-he was in my class- a look and he put a gun to his head meaning he died of boredom. I nodded in agreement and the brainier, Collin gave all the answers. I counted down the minutes until school got out so Daddy can pick me up and we were going paintball shooting. Yes!

"Don't forget to do your homework!" Mrs. Weir shouted as we all shot out of there when the bell rang. I ran through the courtyard and found Daddy waiting in Mom's car, her red BMW W3 Convertible with the hood down since it wasn't raining. I saw Jojo sitting in the backseat and she was putting on her pink lip-gloss. I hopped in and Daddy drove off and honked at Aunt Ruby. She waved and I saw Angela make a gun at her head like Tristan did when Isaac and Joseph were being those stupid twins from the cartoon Alice and Wonderland.

"You guys won't mind if we pick up Rosalie's shoes do you?" Daddy asked us.

"Aunt Rose's new shoes? Which ones? The green Manolo Blahnik?" Jojo squealed and bounced.

"Yes those, and shh!" Daddy laughed.

"I promise!" Jojo smiled. I snorted. I would break my ankle…again.

See, when Mom was at work, Dad and I had a little…incident.

_Mashed banana, mashed banana, and mashed banana! _

_I giggled as I danced on the counter to the Wiggles. Daddy was making me eggs, and I was watching TV. I was going to shake my 6 year old booty, when I fell and broke my ankle. _

See. Yeah, Daddy thought he was being careful. Careful my butt!

"Jojo, I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut" Daddy said. Jojo nodded again and we pulled up to Nordstrom's.

"Hey Daddy, can I go to FYE to check out the music? It's right next to Nordstrom's" I told him. Daddy hesitated but nodded. I smiled and once we got off the escalator I ran towards the FYE store and straight to Rihanna when I bumped into something like a rock.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie" the man said as he helped me up. He was so gorgeous! He had reddish brown hair, pale skin like Daddy's, and he was tall probably about '6"1. He had yellow eyes like Daddy too.

"It's fine, I'm a klutz anyway. You look a lot like my Dad" I told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"Bye the skin and the eyes, but sometimes they're red or black. It's really weird and also my mom has them too which I think it's a little creepy." I shrugged.

"He had topaz colored eyes?" he asked like it was important.

"Yeah, Dad said his parents and siblings had them" I waved it off and found the CD I was looking for.

"Little girl, if I buy this for you do you promise not to tell anyone about your Dad's eyes and that you met someone like him?" the man asked. I nodded. He went over to the cash register and bought me my CD.

"You promised" he told me. I nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he said and walked out.

Well, that was weird.

"Bella, c'mon, we need to go" Daddy said and grabbed my arm as he pulled us to one of the exits. He didn't notice I had the CD so that was good. The man made me promise not to tell, so I didn't tell Daddy on the way home.

**Emmett POV **

I smelt something, it was vampire, it smelt familiar but it was like the scent changed. I had to get my girls out of there as soon as possible. I saw Bella talking to some man but when I looked back he was gone. Damn it! I went in there and quickly grabbed Bella's arm and went to the parking lot.

"Daddy put this in please" Bella asked and handed me a CD. I knew she didn't shoplift, but she tends to keep money so I'm wondering how she saved up to get a $20 CD.

I whipped out my phone and called Rosie to tell her to keep a lookout, "Hey babe" I began.

"Emmett, honey, work is very busy is this important? Did Bella hurt herself again?" Rose sighed.

"No she didn't, but I smelt vampire at the mall and need you to look out" I told her.

"Where Emmett?" she asked quietly.

"The mall. I'll meet you at the hospital I got to go, Jojo is being herself, bye!" I told Rose and I saw Jojo skipping circles in the middle of the parking lot. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the truck and told Bella to get into the front seat. She did and I turned to look at Jojo.

"What the hell were you thinking? Skipping in a parking lot! Jojo!" I sighed and put her in the car. She giggled and closed the door. I sighed again as I got in the Jeep and started to drive home.

"Jojo, you're staying at my place today, call your Dad" told her and she nodded and started calling her Dad.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Bella asked. Damn super observant child.

"Nothing honey, just grown up stuff" I told her. She bit her lip but nodded anyway.

"Bella, where did you get the money for the CD?" I asked now that the car was quiet and I could hear music.

"I had extra money lying around?" she lied. It sounded more like a question and she could never lie anyway.

"Bella, tell me the truth" I told her.

"I saw Janet in the store and she got a deal of another CD free since she got one CD on sale, so she bought me this Rihanna CD" She told me. It was slightly convincing, but she wouldn't look me in the eye. I decided not to ask, I knew I wouldn't get my answers. We passed The Bloated Toad restaurant, and we were almost home. I came to the house and got the girls out and into the house.

"Uncle Emmett, what would be in Forks anyway?" Jojo asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jojo, many things would be able to" I told her.

"Whatever" she said and typed away on her phone. If I didn't love her so much I would've stuck a bar of soap in her mouth right now. I knew it was a phase, but I think Jojo wants to grow up. After all, she was the youngest out of everyone.

"Girls, please don't leave this house or you'll have to listen Momma McCarty give you an hour lecture on stranger danger, do you understand?" I asked them. They nodded and Bella got them snacks.

"Daddy, why are you so freaked out anyway?" she asked. I stared at her blankly trying to make up some sort of excuse. Shit.

"Because…if I didn't get the shoes for Momma she would be really mad at me. I just wanted to get them then be out of there as quick as possible" I told her. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Ok, I get it" she said suspiciously as she and Jojo went upstairs to do homework. I pulled at my hair and stared at the phone on the wall. I hesitated before picking it up and dialed the number.

Rose was going to kill me.

**Hey, I hope you happy about the double upload. :-) **

**Liz **


	12. Run Forrest, Run!

**Bella POV **

"Bye Mom!" I yelled from Jojo's house. Mom waved as she drove off in her BMW and I went into Jojo's house to the kitchen. There was my 'gang'. Angela, Jojo, and Savannah were in the kitchen eating and looking at Uncle Chris' new iPad. I squealed and ran over. They were online looking at some black and white thing. The only thing missing were the boys.

"That's my new bedroom design" Angela grinned. We all stared.

"What?" Jojo asked, her eyes widened the last bit of cupcake falling on the floor and the dog, Princess Lissy, licked it up.

"I know, you might think that I want something more…pink and more classic. But look at Tristan! His room is far from a normal guys' bedroom. Jojo, look at your bedroom. One time we had to play Marco Polo to find each other!" she exasperated. Jojo huffed and rolled her eyes.

"That was once. And we were in 3rd grade! I'm an only child since Mom's…accident." She said and looked away. I looked to Angela and Savannah who both looked down and we stood there in silence for a moment. Then Jojo went back to her old self and continued talking, "So they give me everything I want. I can't help that I'm a brat" she shrugged and took the iPad back. We all rolled our eyes and then Tristan ran in and slid on the hardwood floor on his shins with his guitar in his hands playing a chord.

"Show off!" Tanner yelled running in his plaid pajama bottoms and plain white t-shirt; standing there pissed.

"Yo bro, c'mon, you sing, I play we gotta deal goin' on" Tristan smiled. We all rolled our eyes at him and went back to the amazingly amazing iPad. Angela giggled as she tapped all over it and Jojo was whining saying: 'Smudges, smudges!'. I giggled as she was pouting and Tanner ran his hands up and down her spine. I smiled at them softly; I always knew they had a thing.

"I know man, I'm sorry. You are such an attention whore though" Tanner laughed. Aunt Jennie and Uncle Chris came in and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Uncle Chris asked and kissed us all on the heads.

"Good" we all said and I picked up a green cake cupcake with green frosting and green sprinkles. I opened my mouth and looked in the mirror of Tristan's Aviators that my tongue and mouth was green and I giggled. Tristan grinned as he pulled me to him and ran his fingers along my side. I smirked as I pulled away and went to the fridge to get a glass of milk and tossed a bottle of water to Tristan. He caught it and we all huddled around the living room.

"So anything new?" Tristan asked raising his brows to the love birds on the seat. Angela and I giggled as Jojo and Tanner blushed. Jojo stuck her tongue out basically telling us yes to our question.

"Yes, now shut up." Jojo shot back. Tristan raised his hands in a 'surrender' way and laughed.

"Actually yes. I met this guy at the FYI Music Store at the mall when we were picking up my mom's shoes, and he looked a lot like my Dad. He bought me that new Rihanna CD" I told them. The boys' heads turned to me as Angela bit her lip.

"Guys chill, he just had the same color eyes, same complexion, and pearly white teeth. They looked a like and the weird part is he told me not to tell anyone. He said if I didn't tell anyone he'd buy me the CD so I did and he just gave me it and like vanished from the store. It was so weird" I explained. They all nodded, looked to each other and then to me.

"Bells, stay away from guys like that" Tanner warned. I nodded knowingly.

"Tan, I know that. It's just, it was so weird. I want to ask my Dad but I am keeping my promise" I said. Tanner patted my arm awkwardly; I appreciated the effort to cheer me up though.

"Ok, so tonight, for a sleepover how about we watch a movie and then I don't know, do something" Angela shrugged.

"That's good," I nodded. Everyone agreed so Jojo leapt up and put in Forrest Gump and we all sat down and curled up into each other, making a big ball with this huge ass blanket.

"Run Forrest Run!" Tristan shouted.

"Not now!" We all yelled at him and he stopped yelling. I was tired and took the pillow from behind my back and lay it in Angela's lap and put my head down. She played with my hair humming the song in the movie and we just watched the movie.

"So how was it?" Savannah asked. We all smiled.

"Great! I love that movie! Oh my god, I went to New York with my parents for the summer and I went to this restaurant called Bubba Gump and it was Forrest Gump themed! It was so amazing! Oh and…" She said excitedly but I tuned her out. I yawned and curled into a ball with the fluffy brown blanket Jojo handed me. I was falling asleep but heard whispers. My friends are so nice, they whisper so they can't wake me up. I love those guys!

**Angela POV **

"Guys, I didn't want Bella to hear but I was planning on telling Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. I mean, that guy could stalk Bella. She told him her name. Plus, the resemblance between those two guys! I mean Edward and Emmett look almost alike but Uncle Em is buffer, and has brunette curls. Edward is more lanky but muscled with bronze messy hair. They have the same eyes, complexion, and pearly white sharp looking teeth. Same with Aunt Rose! I mean, don't you think it's creepy? I think we should tell Uncle Em" Jojo whispered so Bella wouldn't hear. Tristan and Tanner did that freaking telepathy thing and that thing they did with their eyes. Just talk to us!

"Oh my god, Tanner, Tristan, what's the matter?" Savannah asked frustrated. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think we should keep an eye for the guy, but not tell Uncle Em or Aunt Rose. It's useless." Tristan answered. Tanner nodded.

"I think we should tell Aunt Erin then" I said and crossed my arms. We could always trust a lady, and hey she might now how we felt. She was more understanding out of the cop parents we had.

"That's a great idea! You're so smart." Savannah smiled. I nodded.

"So Jojo says tell, the twins say don't tell but keep a look out, and Savannah and Angela say tell Aunt Erin. Whose it gonna be?" I asked. Jojo sat there fuming and huffed, looking away.

"I say let's tell Mom. I mean, that's like the only good thing that we can do. I don't want to betray Bella" Tanner said. We all agreed.

"I would be crushed if you guys did that to me. I mean I might be over exaggerating but still, we promised" I told them.

"Guys! All this talk about betraying Bella, and keeping her trust and all you're all breaking it even know you don't think you are. I mean, telling Aunt Erin is like…in a way betraying Bella because someone will know. Plus, I don't think it's a big deal, I mean it's not like she's in danger or anything. Let's wait until the real bad stuff happens" Savannah said.

"I know. I mean you're totally blowing it out of proportion" Jojo said. We didn't even want to comment on that stupid statement she made and all we did was stare at her for a moment then talk to each other about Forrest Gump.

Truthfully, I think this pretty stupid conversation so I followed Bella's lead and snuggled up into the corner of the comfy couch and took a visit to my favorite place: Dreamland.

**Just a bit of bubblegum action there. **

**XOXO Lizzy **


	13. Houston, We Have A Problem

**Emmett POV **

"You did what?" Rose screeched at me. I winced. It was worse than Alice's and Esme's put together. Thank god Bella was out of the house to not hear us argue, I would hate for her to hear her parents fighting.

"Look, I smelled vampire on her. You know my senses aren't as good as they should, and that's because I don't have a power to make them stronger. I'm weak Rose. I have to eat human food, and I rarely get to hunt. My senses are down. It's affecting my memory too. Everything in the past. I knew the scent was familiar, I just didn't know which scent it was." I told her. My senses were being dulled from the human food and rarely hunting. Damn it. The things I do for my daughter.

"Still Emmett that didn't give you the right to call Jasper. What did you tell him?" She asked quietly, gripping the kitchen counter tightly, and her back faced to me. I leaned against the counter and faced her with my arms crossed. Time for the poker face.

"That there was a scent I didn't recognize, and if there were any visitors or a newborn coming through. Who knows if I could've been a nomad, Rose?" I asked her. She isn't thinking clearly! I was only taking precautions. Right now I really missed Alice.

"Whatever Emmett." She said and looked outside. I scowled. Does she seriously think she can just say, 'Whatever' and the conversation would be over?

"Rosalie I was only precautions. Do you want our daughter getting killed, or any shit like that? I don't think so! I was only calling for safety, and to hear how our family was doing. I don't want to block them out forever. Ok, I'm sorry, I know I should've asked you first, but I can't help but miss my little Eduardo, and Pixie. I miss my little Solider Boy, Dr. Jones, and Mother Nature" I told her. She looked at me and sighed as she nodded.

"I know. I miss them too. I'm sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion. I should've known to trust you, and what you were doing was just for Bella. I know you miss them Emmett, and I do too. I just wish you told me" She sighed and gave me a hug. I hugged her tightly, and out my chin on her head. Yeah, sure we have our fights, all married couples do, its part of humanity. Or at least the 18 years of humanity we get to have; we only had 6 years left. Time does fly by quickly. It was only yesterday when my little girl had her little play

"No I understand why you did. Rose, I promise I won' do any thing like that without your consent" I smiled. She giggled and looked at me with a stunned look.

"Is Emmett actually being a grow up?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella made me grow up; but I have my moments" I smiled. She nodded and we stood like that in our little kitchen.

"Please; ok I admit yes you have matured; finally! You're still that goofy oaf that I fell in love with" She smiled. Aw, don't get at gushy on me.

"Babe" I whined. She just giggled and kissed my cheek. She then gave me a suggestive look. Ooh, I know that look.

"To the bedroom?" She asked. I grinned. Hell yes!

"Um…duh!" I said and scooped her up and ran up the stairs to…_the bedroom. _

**Bella POV **

_**8**__**th**__** grade-14 years old **_

"Bella!" I heard Savannah call from down the hall. I turned around and sat her running full speed.

"Geez Savannah, what's up?" I asked as she panted from running.

"I saw Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett this morning with Uncle Christian and Aunt Jen, and you'll never believe what I saw" She said quickly. We walked down the halls to out English class on the other side of the campus.

"What about them? Were they going out for brunch?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok, well I was talking with Jojo and Tanner and Tanner as talking about this new book he was reading about vampires, and Jojo totally like froze up and was like super quiet. Tanner was joking how cool it would be to have vampire parents and she like freaked and ran off. How weird is that?" She asked. I just stared. Is she kidding me? Does she really think vampires are real?

"Savannah, sweetie" I chuckled, "what do you think is so weird about it?" I asked her. I had to hear it straight from her mouth.

"I mean….I think Jojo thinks she has vampire parents" She whispered. I stared. Seriously?

"Ok Chic" I said calling her by her nickname, "I love you doll, but listen to what you just said" I told her. She thought about it then nodded.

"I'm serious!" She said. I just stared at her again. I can't take this.

"Savannah, look, this is ridiculous. Aunt Jen and Uncle Christian are not vampires. Uncle Lyle and Aunt Kourtney are not vampires. Aunt Erin and Uncle Brad are not vampires. Aunt Ruby and Uncle Eric are not vampires" I told her.

"Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett are not vampires. I get it" She sighed. I nodded and clapped her shoulder.

"Good job" I smiled. We went to the last class of the day and went over the final exam work.

Mom was going to pick me and Angela up because Jojo and Savannah had their after school stuff, and Tristan and Tanner had band practice.

"So, girls anything happen today at school?" Mom asked. I busted out laughing. Angela raised a brow at me.

"What happened?" she asked giggling. She would die from this.

"Ok, so Chic thought that Uncle Christian and aunt Jen are vampires" I laughed. Angela busted out laughing and Mom just stayed quiet.

"Why does she think that?" She asked. Laughing? Why isn't she laughing?

"Because Tanner was going on about this vampire book, and he said he wondered what it would be like to have vampire parents, and she said Jojo freaked and ran off. I don't know. It's Savannah being Savannah" I giggled. Mom just smiled.

"Well, that's a funny story. It does sound like Savannah" She smiled. I nodded. We sang to the radio as Mom drove us home. Angela and I ran straight to my room and turned on my iHome to listen to music.

"So, what's this algebra problem?"

**Rose POV **

Oh shit. I looked to my giggling girls and put one a fake smile.

"We'll be upstairs!" Angela called as they ran up the steps to Bella's room. Oh no. I went o the kitchen and grabbed the home phone. I dialed Emmett's number and paced the kitchen waiting for him to answer. This is not good.

"Hey babe" He smiled. I smiled back but not in a happy way.

"Houston, we have a problem" I told him. I hard him sigh.

"What this time?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Ok, so I think Jojo knows" I told him. He stopped breathing and it was quiet on the other side of the line. I knew that would be his reaction.

"What?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Jojo freaked when Tanner brought up this vampire book and wondered what it would be like to have vampire parents" I sighed and gripped the counter top.

"Oh god, ok I'll be home soon and we'll talk this out ok? I have to go, love you babe," He said and hung up.

**Yeah…ok so I hope you guys still like this fic. I think it's been written poorly but whatever. **

**XOXO, Lizzy **


End file.
